Manipulation
by Gigi20
Summary: Un hybride invincible, une sorcière doutant de ses capacités. Pourtant Bonnie le sait, c'est à elle de veiller à l'équilibre de la nature. Bonnie/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fanfic, c'est un Bonnie/Klaus, je sais c'est très bizarre mais je vous promets de respecter le caractère des personnages et ça sera loin d'être guimauve, donc ne jugez pas trop vite. L'action se passe après l'épisode 21. Et aucuns personnages ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

><p>Elle avait échoué, et s'il y avait bien une chose que détestait Bonnie c'était l'échec. Elle aurait dû s'en tenir au plan de départ et se sacrifier pour tuer Klaus. Au lieu de ça, Jenna était morte, John s'était sacrifié pour sauver Elena. Ça avait été l'objectif depuis le début, sauver Elena, et c'était la seule chose qui avait marché. Bonnie avait mal pour sa meilleure amie, elle avait perdue tant de gens qui comptait pour elle, tant de gens qui aurait pu être sauvé. La mort de Jenna n'avait servis à rien, elle avait été sacrifiée pour un stupide rituel, à cause d'un stupide vampire qui voulait devenir hybride.<p>

Son père c'était beaucoup inquiété pour Bonnie, il était récemment rentré de son voyage d'affaire, et sa présence allait certainement réduire les champs d'action de Bonnie.

Une chose était sûre, Bonnie ne laisserait plus personne mourir à cause de Klaus pas même Damon à qui elle vouait pourtant un mépris bien que parfois il lui faisait plus pitié qu'autre chose. Non, aucuns autres vampires, humains ou loup garou ne mourraient à cause de Klaus, si quelqu'un devrait mourir ça serait elle. Le but des sorcières étant de maintenir l'équilibre de la nature, c'est à elle que revenait le lourd fardeau d'affronter Klaus.

Utiliser autant de magie avait si fatigant que Bonnie était directement allait se coucher après les funérailles de John et Jenna. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit, Jérémy avait besoin d'elle, il devait être dans un tel état. Bonnie se leva et saisit son portable pour appeler Jérémy.

- Jérémy, je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave Bonnie, tu as besoin de repos, je comprends après tous les efforts que tu as fait.

- Je fais quand même une piètre petite amie…

- Non, Bonnie je t'assure que je m'en sors.

- Tu es sûre ? Je me sens beaucoup mieux, si tu veux je peux venir chez toi.

- Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir Bonnie et puis il faut qu'on parle.

Bonnie raccrocha et sauta de son lit pour aller se doucher et se coiffer. Durant la période où elle était restée caché avec Jérémy elle n'a malheureusement pas eu droit à ce luxe. Maintenant, cela ne servait plus à rien de se cacher, Klaus était parfaitement au courant qu'elle était vivante.

Une fois prête, Bonnie se rendit chez son petit ami, ce fut Elena qui lui ouvrit la porte.

- Hey, Bonnie, ça va ?, malgré le sourire d'Elena, Bonnie savait que son amie souffrait énormément et se cachait derrière une façade, elle voulait être forte pour Jérémy.

- C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça, non ?

Bonnie s'avança vers Elena et l'a pris dans ses bras, quelques instant après, elle sentit les larmes de son amie.

- Je m'en veux tellement Bonnie…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si, j'ai accepté de me livrer en pensant qu'il épargnerait les gens que j'aime et regarde le résultat…

- Tu as essayé de faire de ton mieux pour sauver tout le monde Elena, personne ne pourra te reprocher les efforts que tu as fait.

- Il est invincible maintenant ?

Bonnie réfléchit un instant, une fois le rituel fait, il n'y avait plus aucune possibilités de tuer Klaus, mais elle savait qu'elle était largement capable de se mettre en travers de sa route si nécessaire.

- Malheureusement oui.

Des bruits de pas retentirent, et Bonnie s'aperçut de la présence de Jérémy. Elena s'écarta pour permettre à son amie de rejoindre son frère. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur et Bonnie prit les mains de Jérémy et leva la tête vers lui.

- Tu t'en sors comment ?

- C'est dur, mais ça ira mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Klaus, il va vouloir se venger.

Elena émit un hoquet.

- Klaus a dit qu'il avait des projets pour Stefan… qu'il fallait qu'il soit vivant… Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, déclara Elena entre plusieurs sanglot.

Jérémy attrapa le bras de sa sœur et l'attira contre lui.

- On ne le laissera pas faire, Jérémy leva les yeux vers Bonnie, peut être que Stefan devrait se cacher ? Je ne pense pas que les plans de Klaus pour Stefan soit du meilleur cru.

Pour Bonnie la situation était très inquiétante, et Klaus semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde. Une sorte de désespoir l'a submergea entre les plans mystérieux de Klaus pour Stefan et le comportement bizarre de Damon, Bonnie se sentit très seule. La sonnerie de son portable retentit coupant court à ses pensées. C'était son père.

- Papa ?

- Bonnie, mais où es-tu ?

- Chez Elena.

- D'accord, tu as reçus un colis. Ne rentre pas trop tard.

Bonnie raccrocha et fronça des sourcils. Jérémy l'a regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oh rien c'est mon père, il est de retour et il ne veut pas que je rentre trop tard, mentit sans savoir pourquoi Bonnie.

- Oh, tu devrais peut-être y allait, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ton père, déclara Jérémy.

- Je…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Elena et moi, on s'en sortira.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui.

Alors que Bonnie s'apprêtait à partir, Elena lui attrapa le bras.

- Prochainement, on habitera chez Stefan et Damon, il faudrait que tu trouves un moyen d'annuler l'invitation d'Elijah.

- Je ferais des recherches.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, son père étant à nouveau absent, Bonnie monta directement dans sa chambre pour déballer son colis. Mais elle ne le trouvait pas, c'est bizarre car quand son père était présent, il posait toujours son courrier sur le bureau de la jeune fille. Une voix avec un accent anglais retentit l'a faisant sursauter.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, chapitre assez court mais je n'arrive jamais à faire plus de 3 pages words, je pense que ça viendra avec le temps. Si vous avez des conseils, des suggestions ou autre, n'hésitez pas. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite. Si vous n'aimez pas dites-le aussi car moi-même je suis un peu sceptique concernant mon style d'écriture.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjours à tous, je suis désolée pour l'énorme retard mais j'ai eu un très grave accident de moto qui a entrainé d'énormes problèmes de dos. Sachez juste que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fanfic. Merci à ****Ladyjaxs999,****Jinn****, ****,****jenny84****, ****MusicIsLove0717, DreamSpinster ,, ****saki84**

* * *

><p><em>Précédemment :<em> _Une fois rentrée chez elle, son père étant à nouveau absent, Bonnie monta directement dans sa chambre pour déballer son colis. Mais elle ne le trouvait pas, c'est bizarre car quand son père était présent, il posait toujours son courrier sur le bureau de la jeune fille. Une voix avec un accent anglais retentit l'a faisant sursauter._

_- C'est ça que tu cherches ?_

Bonnie se retourna par réflexe et sentit la peur s'immiscer en elle, Klaus se tenait debout devant elle, souriant, avec son colis qu'il avait apparemment ouvert. La jeune sorcière tenta d'évaluer ses options, l'ennui c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas. Elle avait épuisé toute ses forces lors du rituel et elle n'avait évidemment pas prévu qu'elle puisse recevoir une petite visite de la part du plus vieux vampire de l'histoire.

- Inutile de tenter quelque chose ma chère, je sais parfaitement à quel point votre combat contre moi vous a fatigué, déclara Klaus toujours souriant.

- Je pourrais toujours réessayer, je n'ai peut-être plus ma puissance mais je suis sûre que je peux vous faire souffrir.

Klaus émit un petit rire moqueur, nullement impressionné par les menaces de Bonnie.

- Ça serait une perte de temps total et je ne suis pas ici pour me battre.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et prit une de ses mèches de cheveux rebelle qu'il tordit entre ses doigts.

- Voix-tu Bonnie, malgré ma victoire je suis très contrariée, j'ai perdu deux bon sorciers, je dois compenser.

- Je suis sûre que vous connaissez d'autres sorciers qui seraient ravis de vous servir, cracha Bonnie.

Klaus sourit à nouveau et pour la première fois Bonnie remarque à quel point il était facile de se faire charmer par son sourire, seul ses yeux trahissaient sa nature, son regard était froid et inexpressif. Bonnie exaspéré que Klaus se permette de lui toucher les cheveux, écarta sa main d'un geste énervé.

- Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de sorcières qui seraient ravis de me servir, mais Greta était la meilleure, maintenant il faut que je compense. Tu vas venir avec moi.

Klaus tendit la main à Bonnie mais cette dernière ne bougeait pas.

- Ça serait dommage que ton père rentre alors que je suis encore dans la maison, déclara Klaus sinistrement.

Bonnie pâlit immédiatement.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Rien … pour l'instant. Tu vas venir avec moi, tu vas prendre uniquement ton grimoire et tu vas laisser le reste de tes affaires ici. Je veux aussi que tu laisses un mot à tes amis.

- Un mot ?

- Ça serait dommage qu'ils pensent qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, non ? Fais ce que je te dis Bonnie.

- Et je suppose que je dois écrire ce que vous me dictez ?

- Tu comprends vite. Tu vas leur écrire que tu as besoin d'un break et que tu pars en Floride, lui dicta Klaus puis il ajouta avec un sourire, tu vas aussi écrire que tu romps avec Jérémy parce qu'il est… pathétique.

- Quoi ! C'est hors de…

- Oh mais si, tu vas le faire, car ton père sera bientôt de retour et surtout parce qu'il faut que tu apprennes à obéir.

_Chez les Gilbert_

- Tu as l'intention de nous ignorer longtemps, Jérémy ? , questionna une jeune fille exaspérée.

Jérémy détourna la tête, depuis que Bonnie était partit, elles étaient à nouveau apparus, il pensait qu'il allait devenir fou.

- Ta très chère Bonnie devrait surveiller ses arrières, cracha Vicki.

Jérémy soupira, ça faisait des jours que Vicki n'arrêtait pas de proférer des menaces envers Bonnie, tandis qu'Anna voulait discuter de quelque chose d'important avec lui. Enervé le jeune homme quitta sa chambre et croisa Jenna dans les escaliers.

- Oh Jer, je te chercher, Bonnie est partie…

Le jeune homme alors qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle disait, il se rappela soudain que Jenna était censée être décédée.

- Jenna ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je crois que je deviens dingue…

- Tu n'es pas fou Jérémy, lui répondit Jenna

- Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je te disais que Bonnie était partie avec Klaus…

- Quoi !

Anna apparut et soupira d'un air désespéré.

- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, Klaus voulait s'emparer de Bonnie, si tu m'avais écouté plus tôt, tu aurais évité une catastrophe !

- Non, c'est impossible…

- Puisqu'on te le dit !

Jérémy poussa un gémissement quand Elena apparut en bas des escaliers.

- Jer, tout va bien ?

- Prend ton manteau, on fonce chez Bonnie.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Ecoute Elena, je crois que Bonnie est en danger…

- En danger ? Mais c'est une sorcière, je suis sûre que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, et même si c'était le cas Bonnie sait parfaitement se défendre.

- Non, Elena, je crois que Klaus l'a enlevé.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Klaus avait besoin de moi pour briser la malédiction mais maintenant il n'a plus besoin de sorcière pour…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Ecoute Jer je sais que tu es bouleversé mais c'est hors de question que tu partes tout seul chez Bonnie, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, Klaus est partit avec Stefan, pas avec Bonnie.

- Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu penses.

Jérémy dévala les escaliers et passa sous le nez d'Elena. Elena le regarda partir de la maison et soupira, elle en avait marre de ses histoires, elle voulait une vie normale. Elle voulait repartir sur de bonne base avec Jérémy et préserver ce qui lui restait de sa famille. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il fallait absolument renouer les liens familiaux, Elena avait passé trop peu de temps avec Jenna, elle ne reproduirait pas cette erreur.

Klaus mena Bonnie dans un parking désert où une limousine les attendait. Bonnie en montant dedans reconnu un autre passager.

- Bonjours Bonnie.

- Stefan…

Klaus prit place à côté de Bonnie qui se retrouva donc entre lui et Stefan. Klaus sourit et caressa doucement la joue de Bonnie.

- Je suis sûre que nous allons tous nous entendre.

Klaus fit signe au chauffeur de démarrer. La voiture commença à rouler vers une destination inconnue.

Vicki observa la jeune Gilbert, elle avait toujours détesté cette fille, c'était miss parfaite, tout le monde l'adorait. Elle avait brisé le cœur de son frère. Etre morte constitué un avantage pour Vicki, car elle était au courant de tout. Y compris du fameux baiser échangé avec le frère de son petit ami. Elle voulait une vengeance et elle commencerait par la jeune Gilbert.

Vicki s'approcha d'Elena qui avait de pensées très noire, Elena ne l'a voyait pas, mais Vicki savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle se pencha vers Elena et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

_Tu es unique, tu as deux vampires amoureux de toi et des gens prêts à se sacrifier pour toi, que sont les autres en comparaison avec toi ? Rien, car tu es le premier choix de tout le monde._

Elena soupira, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jérémy se souciait de Bonnie, ce n'était pas elle qui avait vu Jenna se faire tuer sous ses yeux, ce n'était pas elle qui n'avait plus de famille, ce n'était pas pour elle que Klaus était venu… Elena sursauta et se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait d'avoir de telles pensées, Bonnie était importante et si Jérémy s'inquiétait pour elle, elle devait en faire autant.

Vicki regarda avec amusement la jeune Gilbert se débattre avec sa conscience, la vérité était que les phrases que Vicki lui avait soufflées étaient quelque chose qu'Elena pensait au plus profond d'elle-même. Vicki se contentait de les faire remonter à la surface.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le prochain chapitre arrivera selon les humeurs de mon dos. Bien que l'histoire soit sur Klaus et Bonnie, je ne me focalise pas uniquement sur elle. Merci pour vos encouragements.<strong>


End file.
